Typically, wireless communication systems transmit and receive signals within a designated electromagnetic frequency spectrum. Unfortunately, the capacity of such a designated electromagnetic frequency spectrum tends to be limited. Additionally, the demand for wireless communication systems continues to increase and expand. As such, a number of wireless communication techniques have been developed to improve spectrum usage efficiency (and also improve the sensitivity of such systems to noise and interference and limit the power of transmissions) including various Multiple-Input Multiple-Output techniques that may handle transmissions involving multiple transmit and receive antennas. For example, Multi-User MIMO (MU-MIMO) systems can be implemented in wireless communication systems to establish (enable or as) closed-loop systems with improved spectrum usage efficiency. Currently, various MU-MIMO systems have been adopted in standards such as IEEE 802.16 and the 3rd Generation Partnership (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) platform, which is a step toward the 4th generation (4G) of radio technologies designed to increase the capacity and speed of mobile telephone networks. Although current MU-MIMO systems improve spectrum usage efficiency, such MU-MIMO systems tend to not fully utilize Channel State Information (CST) feedback and precoding techniques that can be implemented using, for example, a backhaul channel for a relay node (RN), user equipment (TIE), and/or evolved NodeB to further improve spectrum usage efficiency due, in part, to impairment or missing information associated with such CST.